


A Ghost From the Past (Shevine Fanfic)

by Marc_Shev



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Shev/pseuds/Marc_Shev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 4: Blake decides to tell everybody about Adam disappearance and looks for the help of the police.<br/>Meanwhile, Adam finds himself tied to a chair and stared by the same two colored eyes that haunted him in the past. He'll have to find a way out on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voice coaches are talking after the show, when they bring the bromance on. In one of the plays, Adam goes too far with Blake, who gets pissed with him. Afterwards, during the celebration of the end of the season, a part of Adam's past comes back to haunt him.

**Adam**

 

“Yay! Season One is finally over! Who’s ready to party???” says Christina, when the four coaches meet in front of their trailers. Adam takes a glance at Blake and says, with a smirk on:

“Wait, aren’t you going to congratulate me, Blake?”

“Shut up, I’m so mad at you! I Can’t believe that Dia didn’t win this!!! I was so moved by her voice since her very start! But I did congratulate Javier, because he is the one who really deserves the credit!”

“So why are you mad at me if I supposedly have nothing to do with it?”

“Arghh, just go away, Adam! I’m going to talk to the producers for a recount!”

“HA HA… They wouldn’t mess up with the counting! Besides that, this is over! Javier was already announced the winner!”

“So you owe me a compensation for that, ‘cause it was pretty unfair!”

“What kind of compensation exactly, Blaky?” Adam says back, with a seductive look on his face.

“You just now it, Addy…” whispers Blake, with the same seductive look.

 

 _‘Oh, those blue eyes staring at me again…'_ as Adam starts having a lot of disordered and fast thoughts, ' _I know he’s mocking me, but… What if he’s not? All of these moments during the season and backstage… I mean… He was the one who started the bromance out when he made his team perform my song ‘This Love’:_

_“My pressure on your hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cause I know that's what you want me to do”_

_He sang those verses with a dirty look straight to my eyes! I felt like he really meant it! And that was so embarrassing, though. That was when the sparks began for me. And Christina just noticed and put that out for everybody… But he didn’t seem to care, though. Yeah, maybe this is what he really wants! Gosh, I can’t resist to those big blue eyes! It’s like the skies are calling me… Damn, I’m being dragged by that look!’_

 

So Adam steps forward, gets on the tip of his feet and seeks for the cowboy’s mouth. When he’s about to touch it, Blake freaks out, takes a step backwards and blushes as he sees that the other coaches were seeing it.

“What the hell did you think you were doing???” Blake shouts.

“Geez… Calm down, Blake! I… I was… just playing with you,” says Adam, when he finally finds an excuse.

“Playing with me with a real kiss? What are they going to think about us?” Blake says, looking at Christina and Cee Lo.

“Blake, there’s nothing to worry about here. We know you’re very good friends and you have this bromance play going on,” answers Christina, as she was trying to minimize it.

“Yeah, and it wasn’t going to be like a reeeal kiss… Lip touching wouldn’t really count,” Cee Lo completes.

“See? There’s nothing to worry about! But either way I’m sorry if I took too far.”

“Yeah, you took a little bit far for me, but it’s ok, Adam. I get it now.”

“That’s great because tonight we’re going to celebrate all the success we had with the first season of The Voice! Let’s go!!!” shouts Christina, trying to change the subject.

 

Adam was relieved that the tension was now gone, but he still wanted to talk further to Blake about that. Actually, he was very disappointed with his best friend's reaction, but he still hoped that, if he explained everything to Blake, really putting his feelings out, he would have a chance on him. The party was set up to be on a backstage saloon at the studio. Everyone involved with the production of the show was invited and could bring a guest. ' _Ow, great! Blake in bringing his fiancée Miranda to the party… How will I be able to talk to him to clear things out? I guess I'll have to wait for a better moment.'_

During the party, Adam is always trying to keep an eye on Blake to find that moment, but he’s not too close, so people wouldn’t notice it. He takes a few drinks, talks to several contestants (including his own team members) and some producers he knew, when Carson comes to him:

 

"Hey, Adam, what's up? Congratulations for Javier!!!"

"Thanks, Carson. He really deserves it," says Adam, not with the excitement that Carson seemed to expect from him.

"What's going on with you, buddy? Aren't you happy after winning The Voice?

"Yes, I'm happy for Javier and all of the hard work we had paid off! It's just... Just personal stuff," as Adam finally finds something to change the subject, "By the way, what are you holding in that plastic bag?"

"Oh, that... I was just going by the kitchen, when a cook gave me this, asking if I could get your autograph on it."

Carson opens the bag and hands in a 'Songs About Jane' album to Adam.

"Oh my God, these fans can never get over it! I mean, we're already starting to produce our fourth album, but they still say the first one was the best, that it can never be overcome, bla bla blah..." Adam wouldn't usually care about this, but he wasn't on a good mood, so any little thing could bother him now.

"Don't worry, Adam. I'm sure your new album will be as successful as the first one, or even more! But that guy said the autograph was for his daughter Amy. She's been in a hospital in New York for a long time, trying to recover from a car accident.

 

 _‘Wait, her name is Amy, she’s in a hospital in New York recovering from a car accident, and wants an autograph on the 'Songs About Jane' album? Is this some sort of joke???’_ Adam nervously thought, and asks, “Carson, how was this man like?”

“Hum… I didn’t pay much attention on him. But I clearly remember that he had eyes of different colors. I couldn’t guess his dressing style, though. He had his cook uniform on… But I guess that one of his eyes was brown and the other one was… hum… g-”

“Gray?”

“Yes, gray! But how do you know that? Do you know this guy?”

“I could say he’s a ghost from my past… So, you said he’s a cook. Where’s the kitchen?”

“That way, but wait for me…”

Adam runs desperately to the other side of the saloon, where he finds the kitchen. When he gets inside, he sees all these people from the buffet company talking about a man that kidnapped one of the cooks and that was working in his place throughout the party. When Adam asks about him, they say that he ran away when they found the real cook unawake and tied up in the closet. Adam runs in the direction that they said he went, takes his car and goes around the neighborhood to see if he could find him.

 

**Blake**

 

 _'Oh, thank God, Miranda finally went to the washroom! She hasn't taken a full step away from me throughout this whole damn party. I'll have another Scotch now that she's not here to complain about it. I don't care of how much drunk I already am. Drinking helps me clearing things out in my head, specially now that I've been having_ _these thoughts about Adam... By the way, where is he? I could notice he's been watching me for hours, but now he's gone! That would be good timing to talk to him... I need to talk to him... I need to take all of those things out of my chest! But where is he???'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys liked my first fanfic!
> 
> I apologize for the lack of vocabulary or for not using more characteristic expressions for Adam and Blake, but English is not my first language, so I chose not to take risks of making something artificial, but rather fluid and understandable. Hopefully, you were still able to hear on your heads the characters talking, like I do! haha
> 
> Anyways, I intend on writing around ten chapters for this fanfic (or at least for the first "season" of it), so I'd really appreciate if you could comment with your thoughts and opinions! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update it very often, but I'll do my best to keep it on track!
> 
> And, finally, because I've read so many shevine fanfics lately, maybe you guys have recognized some elements or references from them, but I hope that I still made it original!
> 
> That's it. Thanks for reading and I'll be waiting for the comments below!
> 
> Marc
> 
> PS: For those that it may interest, Team Blake performed 'This Love' on The Voice S01E07, on the Live Rounds. The way Blake sang those verses to Adam was the first bromance reference I could find, but please correct me if I'm wrong. By the way, this is an interview where they talk about it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfTM39Jf6mo


	2. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write it, but here it comes:

Chapter Two: The Message

**Adam**

"Smartass Cowboy                         3h ago

Can you come over at 6pm? We need to talk."

 

_'I can't believe I still haven't changed back Blake's name on my phone since he took it away from me last week! Hum... I guess I don't want to forget the little wrestling we had on that day... Haha, that was fun... And fucking exciting! It was so embarrassing that he noticed I got a boner, though... But it was not my fault. Ok, maybe a little... But he was the one that started it!_

 

After performing ‘Moves Like Jagger’ at the semifinals show, Adam was about to return to his chair, when Blake approached him with his usual dirty mocking look:

“Hey, rockstar, why don’t you come over to my house after the show and teach me how to move like Jagger?”

“HA, HA… Only if you show me some of your honey, bee,” Adam responded, blinking his right eye.

“Good one! But now you don’t have an excuse not to come, because that’s the song I’m about to perform later!”

“Dammit, Shelton!!! But I need to eat something, take a shower, get changed...”

“Alright, princess. An hour should be more than enough for you to drag your ass there! 8pm, don’t be late!!!”

Adam nodded and finished the way to his chair. He sat down to wait for the next contestant and started thinking:

 

_‘Oh, I wish those plays were real! It so hard to resist not to jump on him and give him a wild and passionate kiss… Stop deceiving yourself, Adam! He’s straight and engaged to a beautiful country star! He would never drop everything for you… Ah, but I like being friends with him! We usually have a great time together! Yeah, I'm going to his house just to have some fun.’_

The next hour flew by for Adam: giving a couple of comments on the contestants, watching Blake performing ‘Honey Bee’, writing down the scores for his team members… _‘Oh, that was a hard job, though.’_ After the show ended, he went home, but there was a lot of traffic, so he was already late on schedule. He showered quickly, put one of his floral shirts and white shorts. He didn’t even had time to eat and was already heading to Blake’s house.

_'At least I know some cutoffs at my neighborhood, so I won't get there any more later than I already am! These streets at Hollywood Hills have a lot of curves and are pretty narrow, but there's usually no other car around to slow me down, so I'm able to go faster than on the crowded main streets... Except for that van I just passed by! They are possibly lost to be around here, but unfortunately I don't have time to stop by and help them.'_

It was 8:05 when Adam parked in front of Blake's house, and the cowboy was already calling him. _'That okie is so annoying when it comes to punctuality! Just because he's used to his very little hometown, where the longest distance you get is half mile and there's no fucking traffic!!!'_ So Adam decided not to answer it and went straight to the front door, rang the bell and held his phone up, showing the screen to the mad cowboy that opened it:

 

"Do you know this redneck that keeps calling me because I'm only five minutes late???"

"It's six minutes now, reckless city boy! Why didn't you leave your house earl... Wait, is 'Blake Shelton' my name on your phone???"

"Hum... Duh, of course! What did you expect, smartass cowboy?"

"Yeah, exactly that or one of those dumb nicknames you use to call me. Let me fix this!"

"Give my phone back right now, Shelton!!!"

"Come up here if you wanna get it!"

 

Blake raised the phone above his head, around 8ft high. Adam knew that he could reach it jumping, but Blake could move it away and he would make a pathetic scene. So he decided tackling him to make the fight over the ground, where Blake couldn't use his height as an advantage. They hit the ground, with Adam on top, trying to take his cell phone, when Blake grabbed Adam’s arm, turned the younger man’s body around and put him in a sleeper hold.

“What… are… you… doing? I… can’t… breath...”

“Just a second, Addy, I’ll just edit this and I’ll let you go!”

But Adam didn’t want Blake to let him go. In fact, Adam had practiced some martial arts in the past years, so he could easily get out of that sleeper hold if he wanted to. However, it was like he forgot it all (intentionally or not), so he used both of his hands to grab the arm that was choking him. Of course that was useless, but all he wanted to do was to feel Blake: his arm, his chest that was beneath him, his warm and wet breath...  _'Dammit, this is making me hard, I have to get off immediately! But, wait... If I release myself now, it will be too obvious that I was pretending to be immobilized the whole time! Ok, let's try asking first:'_

 

"Let... me... go..."

"Just a second, I'm almost done here... Alright, this is more like something a cocky rockstar like you would write!"

So Adam stands up quickly as Blake releases him, taking his phone back. As soon as he sees Blake looking at him, he turns his back to him, hoping that the bigger man didn't notice his boner.

"'Smartass cowboy'...You're an idiot, Shelton. Who likes to be called that?"

"I don't know, somebody... You, for example, seems to like to be choked."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, I'm gonna pretend I haven't seen your boner before this gets any more awkward... I'll take something for us to eat from the fridge."

Adam blushed instantaneously, but at least Blake wasn't on the room to see that too. He didn't simply liked to be choked, but he liked being immobilized by his attractive friend and feel his strength on his body.

 

And there it was, a week later, a message from "Smartass Cowboy" on his cell phone. However, on the night before, Adam spent several hours driving over LA, but couldn't get a single clue of the guy that was hunting him. He actually had no idea to what direction he should take, so he desperately turned in a bunch of avenues and streets, not stopping for a minute, getting to a place in LA that not even him, born and raised there, could know.

Three hours later, Adam was physically and emotionally exhausted. Of course he was tired from driving this long, but the thoughts and memories that were brought to his mind were the ones driving him crazy. When he realized his search was useless, he turned his GPS on and used his maps app on the phone. The battery - that was already low - was over when he entered his neighborhood. However, it was such a tough day that Adam couldn’t think of anything other than going straight to bed when he got home.

On the next day, he woke up with his front door bell ringing: he had scheduled a jam session with his band at noon, but completely forgot it. He put a shirt on and ran downstairs to open the door and greed his bandmates. They had lunch and jammed for the next hours. Adam only missed his phone when they left and he wanted to check his Facebook. A couple of minutes later that he put it to charge, the phone went on and the message appeared:

 

"Smartass cowboy                         3h ago

Can you come over at 6pm? We need to talk."

 

_'Holy shit, it's already 6:23!!! Adam, your idiot, why didn't you check your phone earlier? I'm such a fool! And he's so strict about schedules... What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if he planned something with Miranda later and I don't get there on time? Oh, crap, stop overthinking, Adam, you've got to focus! Fucking ADHD!!! You gotta answer him, get changed and go quick!!!'_

"Sorry, man! I lost track of time but I'm going there right now, ok? I do think we have to talk, just wait for me!" Adam sends.

He grabs the first white t-shirt that he sees and wears it with black jeans. _'This time, if I ever get a boner, it will be less noticeable,'_ he thought. Blake hasn't responded him yet, so he calls him, but doesn't get an answer. He decides to go anyway, so he rushes downstairs, takes the car keys and his leather jacket, and leaves the house.

He's driving furiously through the same Hollywood Hills streets he always takes to get to Blake's, with the thoughts of how his talk to him would go, when he thinks of calling his home, instead of his cell phone. Adam puts the phone on speaker mode and hears several rings. The wait seems endless, but right when Adam is giving up on getting a hold of Blake, he answers it:

 

"Hello?"

"Hey, buddy, you finally answered! I'm sorry for being late, but I'm on my way, ok?"

"Hey, Adam! I know that you're always late, but where are you going?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to your house! You just sent me a message..."

"No, I didn't! I mean, I wanted to talk to you, but I can't find my cell phone... I think I lost it."

"Shelton, stop with this bullshit! Why can't you just say that you sent m-..." Adam makes a turn and sees a van parked in the middle of the road. He hits the brake and does his best not to hit it, but he still crashes the edge of his car on it. "Holly shit, I just hit a van! What is this idiot doing parked right after a turn?"

"What? Are you ok, Adam???"

"Yes, don't worry, it wasn't a bad crash after all! It's weird that this is the same van I saw on this street last week when I was going to your house. Argh, crap, I'll go there to talk to the driver to see what we'll do! I'll hang off now, ok?" Adam gets out of his car and starts walking towards the van.

"Wait, do you want me to go there and help you?" Blake asks.

 

All Adam wanted was to have Blake with him at that time, but he had to play it cool: "I'm good, Shelton, thanks! I didn't get hurt and it was a simple accident, I can handle it," Adam says, but then the driver gets out of the van: 6ft high, caucasian, brown and straight hair, and, yes brown and gray eyes. "I can't believe it..."

"What's up, buddy?" Blake asks, but Adam couldn't answer him. He's in shock, and couldn't do anything but look at the guy, that says:

"I finally got you, Levine!" And points a gun at him, giving a very creepy look with his different colored eyes. "Don't you dare to move."

"I'd rather be dead than being with you again!" Adam shouts and starts running.

"Adam, what's going on??? Talk to me!!!" Blake tries to understand the situation.

"That's not my fault... You chose this," Dave coldly said, and shot Adam on the back.

Adam makes a loud and shaky scream, falls on the ground and blacks out.


	3. The Country Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after a LONG time without posting any new chapters, here I am! And I'm really sorry for taking that long, but my life is a mess and I actually take a lot of time to write it. Anyway, here it is:

**Blake**

 

“What kind of compensation exactly, Blaky?”

“You just now it, Addy…”

Blake remembers Adam stepping forward, getting on the tip of his feet and seeking for his mouth. But this time, when he’s about to touch it, Blake leans forward as well, takes Adam between his arms and gives him a wild, but still passionate kiss. Their tongues battle over dominance, as their bodies feel to melt into each other. Their arms are trailing every inch of the other man's body, a lot of friction going on.

 _‘Shit, the other coaches are still here,’_ Blake thinks when he opens one of his eyes and verifies Christina and Cee Lo looking at them stunned. He breaks the kiss and starts walking back, leading Adam towards his trailer. They can't lose touch for a second, holding each other on a stumbling embrace, as Blake keeps stepping backwards. When they hit the door, Adam presses his taller friend against it and starts the kissing again, but he’s interrupted when Blake turns the door handle, the door abruptly opens and they fall into the country star’s trailer.

They start laughing at the scene they just made, but Blake doesn't waste any second to take Adam by his waist and turn him to the ground. The make out starts again, as they were making up for the time they lost when they were too shy or afraid to admit their mutual attraction. The rockstar pulls Blake's jacket down and is soon followed by Blake pulling his shirt up. The Okie is mesmerized by the look of Adam shirtless. He holds his arms up to his head and starts giving him hickeys over the neck, down to his chest and stomach, finally getting to his waist.

When he thinks of unbuttoning his tight jeans, he starts hearing a bell ringing behind him. He tries to ignore it, as he reaches for Adam’s pants, but the sound keeps getting louder and louder. It sounds so loud that his head begins to ache. He thinks that it could be his doorbell, but then he remembers that his trailer doesn’t have one and that he left the door wide opened. _‘Dammit, is anybody watching this?’_ When he looks back, he sees a very mad Miranda standing at the door, that shouts at him:

“Turn this damn alarm off, Blake!!! Wake up!!!”

 

The cowboy is brutally teleported to his bed when he opens his eyes and realizes that all he had was a dream. He feels extremely guilty when he notices that he dreamed all of that while lying down with his fiancée. _'Damn, I'm hard...'_ He sinks his head into the pillow and lets a loud gasp out, as she says again:

“Blake, turn off this fucking alarm!!! Why are you taking so long to wake up? We have to get up!”

“Hold on, Miranda! I got a damn hangover from yesterday,” answers Blake, as he reaches for the alarm clock besides his bed, and asks back, “Why did you set it up so early?”

“It’s 10am, not that early… Besides we have a meeting scheduled with the wedding buffet, remember?”

“Oh, that… I’m sorry, babe, but I my headache is killing me right now! I don’t think I can go…”

“Excuse me, are you putting our wedding on second plan again? We’ve already postponed it because you asked me to wait for The Voice to end, ‘cause you were "too busy" and wanted to "focus on our wedding later"! Guess what? The finale was yesterday and now it’s time for us!”

“I know, Miranda, and I’m sorry for that! I’m really pumped on doing it, but I just can’t go…”

“For me, you don’t look pumped at all! You know what? I’m going there by myself, but I’m gonna find out what’s the matter with you, or, in this case, WHO is the matter! Goodbye,” Miranda yells at him and leaves the room.

 

Blake takes a long breath and closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. The enormous amount of noise from his yelling fiancée and the alarm clock made not only his head to ache, but to spin as well. _‘Why am I engaged to her on the first place? Where is the kind and loving Miranda I had met? She has always been a fierce person, but in a good way… At least until now. Oh, God, what happened to this relationship?’_

That was actually a rhetorical question. He knew exactly what happened to them. Their five years of dating had been magical, and proposing to her seemed the right thing to do back in 2010. But after they got engaged, things have changed, and Blake knew, deep inside him, it was his fault too, as he was taking their commitment for granted, and not investing as much time and effort on Miranda anymore.

Starting to work on The Voice has been life changing to him. Coaching people, discovering new talent, competing and hanging out with the other coaches have been awesome. But of course there was a coach in special that he had an eye on. Meeting Adam was one of the best things that happened in his life.

 _‘I mean, what were the odds that a giant country dude would meet a skinny rockstar and they would become best friends?’_ Blake loves going out with him, sometimes just staying home, talking shit… The place or the activity don’t really matter; it’s the company that counts. They handle so well their differences that, instead of standing out, they seem to complete each other.

Always joking, always mocking each other, and always having the bromance play. Blake has hugged other guys and had some sort of playful attraction with them, but it was different with Adam. It was the first time he ever felt sexually attracted to a man. And not just for his looks, but for his way of being. He was really falling in love for the kind and yet fragile guy hidden behind the cocky rockstar appearance.

In addition of all of that happening on Blake’s life, he and Miranda were going to release records in the end of the year, so they were barely spending some time or talking straight to each other on the past months. So, when she realized her fiancé was a bit disconnected to her, she went to look for the person who was the reason for it, instead of trying to solve it out between the two of them.

 

It started with Christina Aguilera. Miranda seemed not to stand to watch Blake sitting next to such gorgeous woman. She'd always come up with something they would be doing backstage to cheat on her, and, of course, Blake would always deny it, because it just didn't make any sense; they were just good friends. She only gave him some "truce" when Blake started to invite Miranda to their inner circle events, and she became friends with all the coaches, including Christina.  
  
But then Mia Frampton began to stand out on Team Blake. Everybody loved her voice and her way of being, especially her coach. He was always talking about her and Xenia, but Miranda seemed to notice how much more connected he was with Mia then with the younger girl. Blake really enjoyed having long talks to her and listening to her advices; she shortly became a person that he would open his heart with, a confidant that would even know his feelings for Adam.  
  
Things were already bad when he took both Mia and Xenia to one of his concerts to sing 'Honey Bee' with them. That song was composed to Miranda, and she couldn't deal with the fact that it could be sung to another person. But then Mia became the final contestant on Team Blake, and all the jealousness took a whole new level.

Using of the same tactics, Blake invited Miranda to perform with Mia at the finals, so they got to know each other as well. It was a favour he asked his contestant to do, but it ended up well, with a good musical combination. Mia was such an easygoing person that her way of being conquered Miranda and they became friends as well.

_‘Damn, now that she tracked every woman I have contact with, it’s only a matter of time for her to notice she was looking on the wrong places… I mean, the wrong people… What will I do when she suspects about Adam? And now this bromance going on… Oh, Gosh, my head is spinning again, I gotta sleep.’_

 

Blake sleeps straight for the next four hours, when he wakes up with the thought that he hasn’t talked to Adam since the “kissing incident”. Still a little sleepy, he seeks for his cell phone under his pillow and sheets, but can’t find it. _‘Great, now I can’t even find my damn phone! Where the hell is it? I need to talk to Adam to clarify some stuff...’_ He gets out of bed and looks on the table, his last clothes pockets, his closet, drawers… And finds nothing.

After taking a long shower, trying to heal his hangover, he goes downstairs to get something to eat in the kitchen. Miranda is there by the dinner table, typing on her cell phone and almost showing it like she could keep one without losing it. _‘Ok, I’ll have to humiliate myself now to see if she knows where mine is, or, worse, if she is hiding it from me! This day is just getting better and better!’_

“Hum, you’re back… Just in case, do you know where my cell phone is?” He asks.

“Why would I know where a drunk man left his phone? Give me a break!” She answers and goes upstairs.

Blake looks around, but he can’t find it either. He gives up and finally makes himself a sandwich for lunch. After eating it, he lies on the couch for a couple of hours just to watch TV and not to think of anything else.

When he finally feels peace, Miranda comes from the bedroom and sits on the chair beside him. She's looking at the TV as well, but he knows she's not watching it. That's her way of showing she's able to talk, that it's the right time for him to apologize. Unfortunately, this is how their relationship was working for the past months. He finally decides to break the silence then:

"Hey, I'm sorry for earlier..."

"Hum," is all she says.

"I should've gone to the meeting with you..."

"Yes, you should have."

"And shouldn't have drunk that much last night, so I wouldn't have this hangover."

"Oh, don't tell me," she answered with an ironic tone.

"Hey, I'm trying to do something here! Why don't you stop saying this half sentences and talk straight to me?"

"Oh, and what do you want me to say then?" Still with the same tone.

"Jesus, I can't believe you, Miranda! Why do you make me sound like the only wrong person in here? I don't know... Aren't you going to apologize for all the yelling and aggressive stalking you've been doing lately?"

"Well, if you'd finally tell me who is this person that is messing up with our relationship, you'd save some time for both of us!"

 _'Oh, God... Am I going to have to talk about Adam? I don’t think this is the right time… But is there ever a right time for this?'_ Blake thinks, but is interrupted by the home phone ringing. He looks at it, hoping to escape from the discussion, but Miranda intervenes:

"Wait, are you gonna leave me talking by myself and answer it?"

"Well, it might be something important," as he tries an excuse.

"More important than this talk?"

"Miranda, don't play like that. We took so long to have this talk that it can wait 5 more minutes."

“Great, always postponing our stuff!”

“Do you see where this conversation is going? It’s not worth it anymore. I’m going to answer the phone, end of story,” Blake says. He runs to the phone, afraid that the person would give up on calling if he took any longer to answer:

 

"Hello?"

"Hey, buddy, you finally answered! I'm sorry for being late, but I'm on my way, ok?" Adam answers. _‘Oh, thank God it’s him… But, wait, he’s on his way to where?’_ Blake thinks.

"Hey, Adam! I know that you're always late, but where are you going?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to your house! You just sent me a message..." _'What the hell???'_

"No, I didn't! I mean, I wanted to talk to you, but I can't find my cell phone... I think I lost it." _‘Or Miranda took it from me, I don’t really know!’_

"Shelton, stop with this bullshit! Why can't you just say that you sent m-..." Adam abruptly stops talking, as Blake hears car brakes on the other side of the line. "Holly shit, I just hit a van! What is this idiot doing parked right after a turn?"

"What? Are you ok, Adam???"

"Yes, don't worry, it wasn't a bad crash after all! It's weird that this is the same van I saw on this street last week when I was going to your house. Argh, crap, I'll go there to talk to the driver to see what we'll do! I'll hang off now, ok?" _'No, don't stop talking to me! Don't leave me alone with Miranda to have this awful talk... I need to know if you're really fine.'_

"Wait, do you want me to go there and help you?" Blake finally finds what to say.

"I'm good, Shelton, thanks! I didn't get hurt and it was a simple accident, I can handle it," Adam stops talking, leaving Blake with his sad and lonely thoughts, but completes saying "I can't believe it..."

"What's up, buddy?" Blake asks, but gets no answer.

"I'd rather be dead than being with you again!" Adam shouts and makes Blake even more worried.

"Adam, what's going on??? Talk to me!!!" But, again, gets no answer. All he can hear is Adam making a loud and shaky scream, and the call ends. “ADAM? AAADAM???”

 

“Hey, hold your horses! What happened?” Miranda asks.

But Blake is in shock, and can’t even listen to her. He goes straight to the incoming calls list and tries to call Adam back, but his phone is now off. Miranda shakes Blake by his shoulders and asks again:

“Can you tell me what happened???”

“Sorry, Miranda,” Blake finally notices her, “I think Adam got into a car accident, and then into a fight with another driver… I don’t know, but he’s in trouble!!! I’m gonna go after him!” He answers, and already grabs the car keys and runs to the door.

All Miranda had time to say was for him to drive safe, but Blake didn’t pay any attention again. He’s too nervous to process anything other than the painful idea of losing Adam. He drives himself to his friend’s house, hoping to find him on the way, but couldn’t get even a clue. _‘I’m gonna lose my mind if I don’t find you. I can’t lose you… Where are you Adam???’_

But then Blake remembers that Adam used to take a shortcut to get to his house. So he goes through some narrow streets that could lead to it, and there it is, right after a bend, Adam’s car with an open door. Blake gets out of his and calls for him, looks inside of the found car, but he’s not there. The cowboy then collapses crying on the ground.

He doesn’t know what to do, so he just leans on his best friend’s car, tries to breath and calm down, when his look meets with the break marks on the asphalt. It’s dark, but he can still follow the marks until their beginning. Right there he finds Adam’s phone, or at least what is left of it. The screen is broken, probably from the fall, and it doesn’t even turn on. Blake keeps it on his pocket like it was the last thing from Adam that he could keep. A couple of seconds later he realizes:

_‘Perfect! I don’t even have a cell phone to call the police!’_

 

**Adam**

 

 _'Uh, my head hurts so much,'_ is Adam's first thought, coming with a nasal, but still loud moan. Besides hurting, his head is a mess, like if he had a nightmare of meeting Dave. Now he remembers, they didn't just meet... They discussed and... _'Holy shit, he electrocuted me!!! Where am I???'_ He finds himself sitting on a chair, but couldn't move his arms; they're tied behind his back. He tries getting up, but his legs and hips are also tied and joined to the chair. All he could do was scream for help, but his mouth doesn't even open. The place is dark, and he starts desperately moaning and struggling with the ropes.

The lights are now turned on, and Adam takes a moment to adjust his eyes to the clarity. He shortly recognizes Dave standing in front of him, with his different colored eyes and the creepiest look he’s ever seen, like a lion staring at its prey:

“Calm down! You have nowhere to run. It’s just me and you now.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm sorry that the story didn't evolve that much, but I felt like I needed to explain some stuff. Also, it wasn't my intention that Miranda would become this unpleasant person, but this is how the story evolved :( Just think of her and everybody else as characters, and, please, don't associate them with the real people. I'm actually on an internal crisis about writing fanfics... Anyway, what do you guys think about this or about the chapter? haha
> 
> PS: No pun intended on the title


	4. The Fake Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake decides to tell everybody about Adam disappearance and looks for the help of the police.  
> Meanwhile, Adam finds himself tied to a chair and stared by the same two colored eyes that haunted him in the past. He'll have to find a way out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, no kidding when I said I was going to try to post it before the end of the month! haha... January 31th is still January ;P  
> I don't even have to say that this is all fictional and stuff, right? ;)  
> Anyway, enjoy it!

**Blake**

The drive home never felt so long. Blake couldn't stop thinking of how he lost Adam. _‘Is he dead? Is he kidnapped?’_ The only thing Blake knows right now is that Adam is gone.

As he gets home, Miranda greets him and asks what happened. She seems worried, but he doesn't even know what to say, how to react. He remembers of the broken phone in the left pocket of his jacket, takes it off and reluctantly tries to turn it on, as if he could get a part of Adam back.

Miranda looks at him with pity eyes and hands him the home phone:

"It seems that it's pretty serious. Don't you have to call 911?"

"You're right, thanks," Blake responds still very quietly, "Can you call the other Voice coaches and Carson over here? And... Somebody from his band, maybe. I think they all need to know this."

Miranda agrees and starts calling the coaches, that ended up knowing Jesse's number. Blake is talking to the police, but still doesn't know how to explain things clearly, so they're sending an unit over to talk personally with him.

One by one, everybody arrived. The police agent was the first one to get there, and Jesse was the last, bringing James with him. Blake is sitting on the couch, still not knowing what to do, what to think. Since they were all individually asking about Adam, Blake takes a minute to arrange the facts in his head, and starts talking to everyone at once:

"I still don't know what happened exactly... I was here with Miranda and Adam called the home phone saying that he was late, but he was still coming here. The thing is... I never called him over, 'cause I lost my phone, but he insisted that I messaged him. Since he was talking to me while driving, he hit a van on the road, but said it wasn't a bad crash. I heard him discussing with the driver, like he knew him, and said he wouldn't get back to him, but then I heard Adam screaming and the call was over. I didn't know what to do, so I went there by myself to look for him. All I found was his car, opened and empty, and his phone, broken.”

Blake looks around and sees everybody with their jaws dropped, staring at him. Well, everybody but the policewoman, that was taking notes of what he said and promptly replied:

"We need to know the address that you found Adam's car. Let the police lead the investigation from now on. Also, you need to give us his phone, so we can try to fix it and get some information that might help."

Blake looks at her reluctantly for a moment: impeccable uniform, blonde bun, and a very serious face. _‘Geez, they really need to work on training their agents to deal with people… Just because she’s used to work with this kind of cases, it doesn’t mean she can’t be a little bit more caring,’_ he thinks, and then hands her the cell phone.

"Just one more thing: when do you recall having your own phone for the last time?" She asks.

"Yesterday, for sure," Blake says after thinking for a while, "Maybe last night, but that's a blank space in my mind..."

"I have the register of an occurrence that happened at the party you were last night. We're going to work on the relation of these two events."

“Right, officer, I think I’ve might seen who did this to him," Carson intervenes, "He was probably the cook who gave me the cd for Adam to sign. As soon as I told him the story that he had a child called Amy who was in a hospital in New York due to a car accident, Adam already guessed the guy had a brown and a gray eye. He said he was a someone from the past."

 _‘Hum… Someone from the past,’_ Blake repeats for himself.

“Hey, guys,” Christina turns to Jesse and James, “Do you know anything about it?”

“Sorry, not me,” James answers, “I can’t think of anyone called Amy that Adam would know… But Jesse went to college with Adam in New York, didn’t you, buddy?”

"Hum… Yes, I did," Jesse says, after everybody turned to him, "I… I know some stuff, but it’s not much."

“Are you hiding something, Mr. Carmichael? Why don’t you tell us what you know? Are you trying to protect your friend?” Asks the cop.

_‘There she goes, again...’_

“No, I’m not hiding anything. It’s just… Adam never liked to talk about this, so I don’t really know much. All I know is that they used to date.”

“They who?” Cee Lo asks.

“Adam and Amy… and also Adam and Dave, that fake cook.”

 

**Adam**

_“You don't cry_

_You don't care_

_Afraid to have a love affair_

_Is that your ghost or are you really there?”_

Adam shuts his eyes hoping that, when he opens them, he will wake up from a nightmare. But that doesn’t happen: the same look of hunger is still devouring him. The two colored eyes he thought he forgot for so many years could come back and terrify him again. Adam tries once more to move, but his wrists are firmly tied behind his back. In their college years, Dave was a bondage aspirant, so it wouldn’t surprise him if he became a professional at it.

His upper arms are also tied to be close to his chest and joined to the chair back: there was no chance to move back or forth. When he tries to move upwards, he’s reminded that his hips are tied to the chair as well. Even his leather jacket and his tight jeans aren’t helping with the friction. In a different case scenario he would be liking to feel restrained. But not like this… Not with Dave in front of him and having total control of the situation. He could try to run, but of course his legs are tied by the knees and ankles.

_“Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart”_

_‘Why is this song coming to my mind right now? You have to focus on getting out of here, Adam… But how?’_ He says to himself. Being with Dave again brings old memories back to life, the memories that inspired the making of his first songs, and now they don’t stop coming to his head! _‘Dammit, I’m going insane, just like him. React, Adam!’_ So he decides to rebuild himself and face Dave, like he should’ve done in the past. After all, this is the only thing he can do right now.

Dave seems to notice the change on Adam’s attitude and starts to slowly approach him. All the confidence that the rockstar thought he collected on the inside bites the dust. His heart is now beating slower, almost stopping. He takes one last breath and waits to see what will be done to him.

_“Is there anyone out there_

_Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better_

_You never listened to a word I said”_

Despite the great concern on Adam’s thoughts, all that Dave does is to pull the duct tape out of his lips and gesture him to talk.

“Please, don’t hurt me, Dave,” is what automatically comes out of Adam’s mouth.

“Hum, so you actually remember my name?” Dave mockingly asks.

“Of course!” _‘How could I forget?’_

_“I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied til I'm under your skin”_

_‘Oh my God, my ADHD is going to kill me! Three songs in my head at once? Just stop, Adam, stop!’_

“But don’t worry, babe, I would never do anything bad to you,” Dave responds for both of Adam’s request and scared face.

_“Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe them anyway”_

“Other than kidnaping me and tying me up against my will, you mean.”

“Oh, sorry about that… But it was the only way I could get you back.”

“I told you already, I’m not getting back with you!”

“You’re not? But I love you babe, I need you…”

_“I heard you say you needed me now_

_What's the problem I can't see_

_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart”_

“Well, but I don’t. You’re a monster, Dave! How do you dare to think to get me back after all you’ve done to Amy? After what you’ve made me do to her?”

“No, I can’t believe this… You haven’t forgiven me yet? We can still make it through… together!”

“It’s not going to happen, Dave. Just give up. Why don’t just untie me and let me go? There’s no use to all of this.”

“No... no... no…” Dave walks around the room with his hands on his head. “You’re supposed to be mine again! Are you sure we have no chance?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Ok, you know better than anybody how it hurts me to do this to you… But you can’t complain I haven’t given you a chance,” Dave says looking to his feet and backs off to find a gun on the near table, this time a real one.

“Wait, what are you doing???”

“You’re right, you have no use to me anymore. Good bye, Adam.” _‘Holy shit, that’s not what I meant!’_

“STOP, PLEASE, STOP!!! We can try to make this to work out. Just don’t kill me, please!!!” Adam shouts with all the strength he still has.

“You’re just saying that because there’s a gun pointed at you.”

 _‘Yes, of course, but it’s not because I’m afraid of dying. I just don’t want to lose Blake forever. If I get out of here I still have a chance to talk to him, to clear things out between us, and maybe we can be together. Don’t take this out of me like you did with Amy!’_ Adam thinks of saying, but just keeps it for himself. He manages his words instead and says:

“Hum… No, It’s just… This whole situation has been very stressful to me, I’m not thinking straight. Untie me and give me a chance to prove to you that I’m reconsidering.”

“Do you think I’m stupid, Adam? I’ll untie you so you can run away?” Dave says raising an eyebrow. “If you’re going to prove something, it’s got to be my way!”

“Ok,” is all Adam can say right now.

_“Take what you want_

_I will be just fine_

_You will be better off alone at night”_

Dave puts the gun back on the table and reapproaches Adam. His hands run through the rockstar’s arms and then to the jacket to unzip the upper part, giving him free access to his chest:

“You know how I love you in leather, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” He responds, looking to the ground. He just can’t stand his touch, but he has to be through it, for Blake.

“And you’re too damn sexy, even when you’re shy like this,” the kidnapper states, as he grabs the white t-shirt by the collar and rips it off.

“Hey!” Adam raises his head to complain.

“You’re proving something to me, remember?”

The captive doesn’t do anything but to swallow his anger and look back down. He has to accept it, that’s their agreement. He can manage to get out later, when he’s trusted again. Dave starts to work his hands on Adam’s nipples, which makes some moans to escape from his mouth. He can’t feel pleasure on it, though. Those moans were purely made of disgust and pain.

_“Does it kill_

_Does it burn_

_Is it painful to learn_

_That it's me that have all the control”_

“I can’t resist it. You… tied up like the good old days.”

_‘Right, just like when you’d tie me up, even when I didn’t want to. When you didn’t respect any safewords and beat me up until I cried. When I didn’t want to sub, but you insisted on doming me. When I didn’t even want to be around you but you’d stalk me and drag me to you. Just like the fucking good old days.’_

His thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. When he snaps at it, his boxers are already being pulled down.

“Hey, why are you not responding to what I’m doing?” Dave innocently asks. “I want some effect in heeere,” he whispers while he grabs Adam’s crotch.

“Oh… S-Sorry, I’m just nervous,” he whispers back.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about, my love. It’s just you and me here, trying to get back together.”

_“Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold”_

_‘Seriously, his mental issues got to be increased! He can’t be that phony. But I have to play his game.’_

“Yeah, I know… It’s because these ropes are just too tight. I can’t move anything to feel the moment. Can you take them off, at least some of them, pleeease?”

“Oh, I can’t resist to this pretty face. So you do remember that I love you begging me, right?” Adam gently nods. “Ok, but just some, ‘cause you haven’t proved me anything yet,” Dave points out and undoes some knots. Adam can now move his knees, hips and waist:

“Yes, that’s better. Thank you…”

“Thank you what?”

_‘Oh, I can’t believe you.’_

“Thank you, sir.”

“Great! And since you’re being such a good boy, I’m going to give you a special treat… But I need you to get your dick hard!”

_‘Fucking great, but how am I gonna do this? I just can’t stand him! But I got to do it for Blake… That’s it! That’s the only way I can do it. I have to pretend this is Blake, as much as they don’t  look alike.’_

Dave takes his length and gently starts stroking it. The hand doesn’t feel like Blake’s at all, but since the cowboy never touched his penis before, there’s not much to compare with. Now he's going to take it in his mouth. Again, it’s not Blake’s, but how could he know if he never tasted it? How did he spend so much time without feeling it? But that’s it, he closes his eyes and is feeling it now: Blake is playfully licking the tip of his cock: _‘Gosh, this feels good!’_ And more important than that, it was working, this was really turning him on.

All the pressure and anxiety were going away. The only feeling he has now is of Blake sucking it, moving his lips up and down to his length. The moans coming from his mouth are finally trueful, and now he could start thrusting his hips to increase the movement and friction. Sometimes the cowboy would back off a little to return to the playful licking and give some strokes with his hand, which is making him grow bigger and harder. Back to the sucking, Blake is now putting all in, with Adam’s dick hitting the back of his throat, bringing him to the edge:

“Ohh, I’m getting clooose!”

“That’s how I like it! Cum, baby, cum for me!” He says in a second that he puts his mouth out, but now goes back on sucking even faster and deeper. Adam can hold no more:

“Ah, aah, AHH, BLAAAKE!!!” He screams while cumming in the mouth that now he realizes is Dave’s. _‘Oh my God, did I say that out loud?’_

Adam looks down to find intense and surprised eyes. Time seems to be slowing down, as they stare at each other for a couple of seconds that seem to take an eternity. His thoughts are finally answered by the change of the look to pure anger, as teeth start to come out and scratch his length when Dave slowly pulls his head back. The teeth are getting more and more intense, when Adam feels his glans popping out of the mouth, a mixture of intense pain but still relief that the teeth clenched out of his dick, making a dry click. Dave stands up and spits the cum back to its owner's face and chest. The anger look is still there, shooting shivers at Adam, that get his head invaded again by his own lyrics.

_“You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do”_

Adam finds a way out of his song with the thought that he has to say something, he just can’t lose his only chance to be free and, perhaps, be with Blake:

“I’m.. I’m so sorry, that’s not what I meant to say!”

“I know exactly what you meant! Is it Blake what you really want?” Dave stops for a second and looks straight on Adam’s eyes. “It’s Blake what you’re gonna get!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I just wrote this! Did it hurt for the guys to read the end as it hurt for me to write?  
> For you not to have to google it, the songs I used were "Not Falling Apart", "Harder to Breathe", and "Shiver".  
> Sooo, I hope you've liked, even though the fanfic is now "darker" or "heavier", I don't know.


End file.
